Mischievous
by zebragoddess
Summary: What happens when Ciel gets a little bored? ch. 1 Muse- Ciel persuades Finny into doing a teasing photoshoot ch.2 The Shed- Cunning Ciel corners Finny to play a naughty little game One shots, limes with a dash of fluffy
1. Muse

Ciel has a new toy …and Finny is going to play with him.

I thought of this one shot while watching the episode 9 scene when Ciel is taking a picture of Finny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Warnings: Yaoi, kind of lemony, teasing but no major action. ADULT EYES ONLY.

Okay then…On with the show!

/

"Finny" Ciel said his name stiffly like an order.

Finny, who had just walked past the room, took two steps back. "Yes, my lord?" He peered through a crack in the door.

"Come in for a while..."

Finny hesitantly pushed the crack open more and took a few steps in, taking off his straw hat as he did so.

Ciel was sitting at an overly large desk for his small frame. It was dark wood, almost black, like the rest of the room. Dark curtains, dark walls, dark furniture, dark glossy wooden floor.

Ciel was staring at Finny with that one beautiful blue eye of his. With one hand gracefully under his chin and the other caressing a clothed box looking object, his youthful face looked bored at best.

Finny wondered what those hands would look like caressing other things…

"Well sit"

The staff member slightly blushed and walked over the tall chair seated across from boy. He twiddled his thumbs waiting for his master to speak.

"It gets so boring around here sometimes, wouldn't you agree, Finny?"

Finny hesitated, he didn't want to agree and insult his master by saying his home was boring but he also did not dare disagree with the young lord.

To his relief, Ciel did not give him the chance to answer.

"Perhaps we should do something fun and test out a new item I have obtained" his clear blue eye twinkled. He unclothed the mystery item, "do you know what this is?"

The now wide eyed servant shook his head.

"This is a camera," Ciel stated matter-of-factly, "I can record images with it." He got up and moved behind the object, sliding his hand along the camera. "I suppose you have never had your picture taken or even seen one before…" Ciel paused, his eye leaving the camera and landing on Finny, "if you stand really still perhaps I could take your picture."

Finny nodded eagerly. He would do anything the master asked, anything to extend these moments alone with him.

"Great" Ciel said smoothly "this will be amusing indeed."

Finny felt his cheeks heat up, he couldn't believe he was going be a muse for the lord.

"W-what must I do my lord?"

"Hmmm...I suppose bring that couch this way" considered Ciel.

Finny almost jumped in attempt to do the task.

"Now sit on the couch..." he commanded

The boy sat stiffly on the couch. "Now you must be very still for 14 seconds in order for it to work," Ciel bent behind the camera and snapped the shot.

Finny blinked from the flash.

Ciel slid from under the cloth and rounded the table.

"Now, now this will not do" he now stood right in front of Finny and to the servant's surprise Ciel gracefully straddled his lap.

Finny's breath halted,

he froze.

Ciel began slowing unbuttoning the other boy's shirt with ease. Finny felt his chest rise and fall rapidly.

When Ciel's slender fingers brushed his skin Finny thought he would faint. "C-c-ciel?" he breathed.

"Hush now, you looked too stiff in your shirt" Ciel frowned.

Ciel stood up to Finny's dismay and relief, if he kept wiggling in his lap like he had been, there would be no denying his feelings for the master any longer.

When he looked up the lord was behind the camera once again.

Snap.

Another flash.

Ciel peeked from around the camera, a grimace on his face, "Something is still not right" he tsked.

"I do apologize master" Finny gulped.

Once again Ciel stood in front of him, "lay back" he ordered. Finny obeyed, his heart feeling as though it was going to leap out of his chest. _What did Ciel plan to do?_

Ciel placed his hand on his chest, pushing him back and leaned down,"it seems as though someone is very excited," he whispered near his ear "I can feel your heartbeat."

Finny's face flushed.

_This is unreal, surely a fantasy… _Finny thought

and it indeed felt like a dream when Ciel pressed his lips to Finny's. Warmth spread through out his entire body, his eyes widened.

It took a moment for him to react but Finny kissed back eagerly, wanting more, wanting to savor this but Ciel pulled back. Yet to his surprise he did not get up.

Ciel lowered himself, letting his lips run down the boy's body.

Down his throat,

passed his naked chest

and below his belly button.

When his lips met the bulge in Finny's pants, he stuck his tongue out slightly and ran it along the length of the covered member. Finny swallowed a moan feeling that he might melt.

Ciel lifted his head with a satisfied look. "Now maybe I will have a decent picture out of the bunch"

Finny wanted to whimper when Ciel rose and moved back to the camera. "Now face me, and do keep that expression, I rather enjoy it" Ciel said in an amused tone.

He snapped the picture and spoke from behind the camera "I would like another, take off your trousers now"

Finny's hands slightly shook when he reached for his pants. This photoshoot was making him nervous yet thrilling him at the same time.

His trousers made a pool at his feet.

"your underpants as well, Finny"

Finny swallowed hard, "of course my lord."

His underwear now added to the pile. His member, now free, tapped his stomach.

"Now stay very still, 14 seconds, you do remember?"

A nod came from Finny.

Snap.

Flash.

Ciel stepped from behind the camera and began gently placing the cloth back over it.

"Well now, these photographs should come out just lovely, and if they do I shall keep them for my own enjoyment...would you like that Finny?" The boy sat back into his overly sized chair, it almost looked like a throne.

"I-it would b-be an honor master" _his own enjoyment?_ Finny found himself giddy with the thought of his master gazing at his photos,

enjoying them,

pleasing himself to them...

His mind wondered

"Well, that shall be all then," Ciel interrupted his daydreaming; his blue eye had turned to ice again.

"Oh...yes… I bid you a good evening my lord" Finny was putting on his clothing as he spoke.

The room was painfully silent as Ciel watched him finish and walk towards the door.

Almost as an afterthought he called, "Oh and Finny, we must have fun again some other time"

Finny exited and could have sworn he had just seen what he thought to be a smile on his master's face

/

What do you think? This was only my second fanfic so I apologize for any mistakes. I also am not very used to the characters but I adore them. Finny seems like a giddy daydreamer and Ciel is just so cute! Even down to the way he prides himself on control (though he often loses it).

Can't wait to continue watching the series and hopefully write more for you all


	2. The Shed

**Hey y'all!**

** So here is another story, this one is meant to follow my previous one (Muse), also about Finny & Ciel. This time its Ciel's POV**

** The idea to add another part was given to me by ****_kaci12_**** thanks so much for reading, following & reviewing.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji …at all!**

** Warning: it's a smutty yaoi tease with some improper language, so bewarreeeee!**

**Well, here we go!**

/

The Shed

(Follow up to Muse)

The young lord let out a long sigh,

_It's just one of those boring days again,_ he thought to himself.

He unlocked a desk drawer and took out the photographs. Flipping through them he remembered the day, much like this one, that he and Finny had a little fun. He had been impressed with the boy's open willingness and could tell that Finny had feelings for him. He placed the pictures back in his desk drawer, locked it, and walked over to the window.

Ciel gazed out of the large window from the second floor, his eye set on the young blonde servant. Finny bent down to rake the lawn giving Ciel a great view of his toned ass.

The sun was setting and the light bounced off the sun-kissed blonde's hair and skin beautifully.

He saw Finny wipe sweat from his forehead and then rest his arm on the rake. Finny must have felt someone watching him because he moved his hand over his eyes and glanced up at the window where Ciel stood.

Ciel sucked in his breath and moved behind the curtain. A slight blush reached his cheeks. He would not be caught dead ogling the servant. Ciel denied all feelings that he had for him and was embarrassed that he was almost caught staring dreamily at the young man.

When he looked back out of the window Finny had moved away. His eye scanned over the yard until it landed on the young man. He was walking across the yard easily pushing a wheel barrel to the shed.

This gave Ciel an idea.

He went to his desk and grabbed something from a drawer.

He placed the object in his back pocket and quickly moved to the door . He made his way down the stairs passing Sebastian, "Sir? I have your tea prepared," the butler questioned.

"Not now Sebastian," the young lord said tersely.

He kept walking to the end of the stairs and out the door.

Turning to his right he continued walking. He did not even notice when Bard spoke to him.

His aim was the shed in the corner of the yard.

He opened the shed door pleased to see that Finny was still inside. His plan to get the boy in an isolated space was going swimmingly.

He stepped inside and gracefully closed the door behind his back.

Finny looked up at the noise "Oh, master it's you" a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, "Bard and I were just finishing up the yard work and…" the gardener stopped when he saw that Ciel was intently looking at him.

"Was there something you wanted sir?"

"Actually there is" Ciel replied "I'm rather bored again today you see" as the boy was speaking he grabbed a shovel and placed it between the handles of the double doors "and since we had such fun last time I figured we could play a little game" he stated plainly.

"Umm a game?" Finny asked nervously.

Though the only source of lighting in the shed was from a small window, Ciel could see a few beads of sweat forming on the boy's forehead and one rolling down his smooth cheek.

_How would he react if I walked over there and licked that sweat beat off?_ Ciel pondered, the idea causing him to grow hot as well but he did not let his face reveal his growing excitement.

"Yes, a game" Ciel focused back on the question.

"Okay, sure. What kind of game do you have in mind master?" Finny gave Ciel a wide grin. Ciel could see that the boy would do anything he asked.

He reached into the back pocket of his shorts and held up a small bottle of ink.

"It's a simple game, really" Ciel kept the bottle held up at eye level, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, "you see I was looking at your pictures earlier…" he paused from looking at the bottle to Finny's now flushed face "…and I could not remember how your skin felt."

"F-f-felt?" Finny had a hard time speaking the word.

"Yes, felt. It seems that pictures are just not enough for me any longer" He explained, he took a step forward and saw Finny take a sharp breath. The blonde's anticipation stirred a warm feeling in his gut that spread to his groin. Ciel took a deep breath of his own.

"So in this game the person holding the ink bottle can make a mark anywhere on their body and the other person has to touch the spot..

"I understand" Finny rushed a reply.

"…only using their mouth" Ciel finished with a mischievous glint in his blue eye.

Finny's sea green eyes glazed over at the last few words. To Ciel it looked as though the boy might faint. _Great that's all I would need to finish off the evening, _Ciel almost rolled his eye at the sarcastic thought.

"Finny" Ciel's curt tone snapped the servant back to reality.

"Take off your clothes"

Finny took off his shoes, socks, shirt, pants and underwear in a hurry. His eagerness almost brought a smile to Ciel's lips. _Oh, how you amuse me Finny._

Ciel took off his clothes as well but in a slow teasing manner. He wanted Finny to look at him the way he had often caught him peaking in the past.

Once he was unclothed, his milky skin almost glowing in the dim room, he handed the bottle over to Finny.

Finny looked surprised as he took the bottle into a shaky hand.

_Let the game begin._

He dipped a finger in the bottle and drew a circle on his cheek.

Ciel took a step forward, slightly tip toed and kissed Finny in the middle of the circle.

He stepped back and waited as Finny drew a circle on his chest, right over his heart.

Ciel was silent as he licked the middle of the outline. He could feel Finny shake as he whirled his tongue around. When he let up he looked directly into Finny's wide eyes and licked his lips.

Finny blinked as if trying to confirm the realness of the scenario. He got some of the ink and smudged a bit on his top lip. _Of course, how predictable _Ciel thought. He had anticipated this and secretly desired to kiss the boy.

He reached up and boldly grabbed the back of Finny's strong neck. He made no hesitation as he pressed his lips to Finny's and plunged his tongue into his warm mouth.

Finny tasted good. His mouth was soft, warm and slick. Ciel's body tingled in reaction.

Ciel released him and watched as Finny attempted to gain his composure. _Yes, Finny you are amusing indeed._

_No more rules now._

Though he had never intended to go by the rules anyway.

He grabbed the bottle of ink and seductively dipped his finger in. He pulled his finger out of the bottle then bent over and tapped it on the top of Finny's bobbing cock. Finny looked on, shocked at the action.

Precum oozed out of the stiff member.

Ciel knelt down in front of Finny and took a firm grasp of the impressive sized cock.

He could hear Finny breath quicken. The sound was music to his ears. Knowing he could have so much power over a person's feelings gave him immense pleasure.

He made one sure stoke,

a second

then a third.

By this time Finny was already panting.

Ciel took his thumb and placed it over his hole, them smeared the dripping liquid down his shaft.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh" Finny's eyes rolled back.

Ciel kept pumping, a little harder and faster with every stroke.

Finny's excitement was contagious. Ciel could feel precum sliding down his own member.

He released Finny's cock but did not leave it unattended for long.

Ciel's leaned forward, allowing his soft lips to brush the tip.

"haa…ha…haaa…hahh…" Finny had clearly lost all control. His hands lay fist at his sides, nails biting into the calloused skin.

The young lord was having so much fun watching his reactions. He leaned forward once again, this time taking his tongue and licking the tip

"O-o-oh! Oh master!"

Ciel moved back towards his cock and covered it completely with his mouth. He moved his head up and down. Saliva trickling from his mouth down the shaft. He grabbed his sack and tugged gently.

This almost sent Finny over the edge. His toes curled against the hard floor.

"I-i-i-I'm…I'm… I'm go-o-o…." Finny could hardly speak, overwhelmed with the feeling of the intense build up.

With a sound *pop* Ciel released the member and lifted his head.

Finny looked down with a confused and clouded expression.

"Well, you will have to play more games with me in order to reach a full release." Ciel had gracefully stood up, placing his clothing on piece by piece. His face blank of emotion, he looked as if nothing had happened just mere moments ago.

He walked to the door and removed the shovel. Finnys's face held a mixture of emotions.

"Until next time my dear Finny" he closed the door behind him.

Ciel stode back to the house, with a smirk on his face.

/

**So, did you like?**

**Isn't Ciel so cunning?! I just imagine him to be a mischievous boy with a few tricks up his sleeve ;-D**

**I was going to end it at Ciel commanding Finny to take off his clothes but then I thought that sort of a cliff hanger would be too evil (though I do love to tease).**

**I'm really liking this pairing so I may do more with them, not sure yet.**


End file.
